


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Ukume94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, Christmas, F/M, One Shot, Santa Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: No ZA





	

**Author's Note:**

> No ZA

The table's set with one small candle in the middle, the free turkey she recived as a gift from the food bank, boxed patatos and canned corn.  
Carol sits at the kitchen table with Sophia by her side quietly eating her dinner.  
She watches her young daughter wishing she could do more for her, but just a few months ago she had just been laid off and finally left Ed for good after he laid a hand on Sophia.  
She knew she was failing as a mother not being able to find a job fast enough in time for Christmas, which of course was today.  
Carol made sure she would buy her beautiful Sophia just one gift with the money she had left, that wasn't for rent.  
Carol blinks; a tear falling down her cheek, she didn't even realize she was crying while she was thinking about how this years Christmas wasn't how she wanted it to be.  
Sophia turns noticing her moms tears.  
"Don't cry momma, it's okay."  
"I just wanted something better for you this Christmas." Carol cries while her tears freely fall.  
Sophia stands wrapping her arms around her moms neck, her head resting against her shoulder.  
"Momma it's still great because you've got me with you." Sophia replys before kissing her mothers cheek.  
Carol holds her daughter against her kissing the top of her head, thanking God for giving her such an understanding child.  
Once they finish their meal they head to the living room to have Sophia open her one present that was sitting upon the couch, when they walk in they notice a large tree and tons of presents under the tree that wasn't there before.  
Carol places her hand onto her chest noticing a man bending over in a Santa Claus suit, Sophia squealing with excitement as the man in the red suit stands.  
He turns around a white beard upon his face, blue eyes watching Sophia as she runs towards him wrapping her arms around his large waist.  
Carol places her hand by her lips recognizing those blue eyes.  
"Well hello, how are you today Sophia?" He asks in a loud deep jolly voice.  
"I'm great Santa, I'm so excited to see you but maybe you can make my momma happy. She's not very happy today." Sophia says glancing towards Carol.  
"Why would you're mom be feeling down today on all days?" He asks keeping his blue eyes on Sophia.  
"She's been saying she feels like she's failed me, she says I deserve more then what we're with. Santa I don't know if you know this but momma lost her job and is trying so hard to find another one that isn't the small ones shes doing now. She's been babysitting and cleaning houses just to make some money to pay for the bills. She had enough money left to buy me only one gift for Christmas. Santa I just want you to let my momma know everything is going to be okay." She says to Santa before looking towards her mom.  
Carol smiles her eyes shinning with tears.  
"Sophia how about you start opening your present while I speak to your mom." He says watching Sophia run towards the giant decorated tree to open her presents.  
Carol watches her daughter opeing her gifts while he walks up to her, his hand landing on her arm.  
Carol smiles to the man behind the white beard.  
Carol met Daryl two years ago after Ed had hit her inside their car, Daryl was parked right next to them on his bike when he saw it happen.  
Daryl got off his bike opened Ed's side of the door and punched him right in the face.  
Carol liked him right away, Ed had a black eye for days after that.  
Daryl stuck around after that, his kindness towards Sophia and sweet additude towards Carol made all the difference in her life.  
Ed started accusing her that she was dating and sleeping with Daryl, but she had never done a thing with the man except cry on his shoulder whenever Ed would hurt her.  
Carol didn't want to admit it but she did have feeling for the man that went further then just friends.  
Now that she left Ed maybe something more could go on with them.  
"Dixon you really out did yourself." Carol whispers into his ear.  
"I knew you needed your spirits lifted, I just couldn't have your little girl feeling sad." Daryl whispers back he grabbing her hand that is still placed upon her chest.  
"Sweetheart I know you feel like you've failed at being a mother and failed at making Christmas great for your daughter but just know you're not alone in this, you've got me." Daryl says pulling Carol to him and kissing her for the first time.  
Sophia turns to show her mom the doll she recived but finds her mom kissing Santa.  
Sophia smiles wide knowing Santa would take care of her mom and that was all that mattered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Happy Holidays!


End file.
